Max Phillips
Summary Max Phillips was a young man, who was friends with Sam Williams, companion of The 23rd Doctor and The 24th Doctor. Max would later join the TARDIS, along with Sam. First Meeting When a blue box crashed out of the sky, a blue haired man known as the Doctor landed at Earth. Max later found him when he fainted and The Doctor was left in the bed to rest. The Doctor wasn't the only person to crash, as a Sontaran, Stick, crashed and found Max examining The Good Witch's Body, since she was burnt in the Fire. The Sontaran attempted to shoot him, but he ducked out of the way, avoiding the shot. He was called to go shopping, so later he found the repaired TARDIS and The 24th Doctor, just after defeating Stick. He entered the TARDIS and was shocked to see it was bigger on the inside. He said he wanted to come with him and he later packed up his stuff to come. Adventures with The Doctor The first adventure he had with The Doctor was when a crack in time opened up, which caused the console room to blow up, the sonic burnt up and both of them ended up in The Alternate 34th Doctor's TARDIS. Max, here, was introduced to the concept of Regeneration. They fixed the Alternate 34th Doctor's TARDIS, and they figured out The Daleks had came through the crack through Max's mind. Then they ended up in a Time Corridor which brought them to Alternate Earth, which caused the TARDIS to malfunction, which caused a rift in time to electrocute The Alternate 34th Doctor and knocked him unconscious, the Doctor and Max left the TARDIS and saw the Repaired TARDIS and the new sonic was there. Sam came back to The TARDIS and they all took left the Alternate Earth to return back to Normal Earth. On one of Max's most dangerous adventures, The Doctor, just after leaving Sam, and Max were dragged into a black hole and found Earth invaded by Daleks. They met a girl going by the name of Pinky, they hid for a while, until the Dalek set off a nuke which caused many people to die, including Pinky. The Doctor and Max pursued the Daleks back to their home planet: Skaro. They were ambushed by Daleks and The two of them were separated. Then a mysterious stranger arrived, The Alternate 35th Doctor, who regenerated from his previous self. They found familiar sights: Handmines and The Dalek City. They were also separated when The Valeyard kidnapped the Alternate 35th Doctor, then The 24th Doctor found The 45th Doctor, everybody was reunited and they all stopped The Daleks. Only 3 hours after witnessing the passengers being eaten by Stingrays, The Doctor, Max and Whovain landed on Earth, which was in ruins. They found The 26th Doctor, who also escaped The Stingray Massacre. The 4 of them looked for clues, when The Man in the Mask found them, with him was The 59th Doctor, they all fled, but Whovain had vanished, they were all shocked when they found a still living 45 and he explains what had happened to him. After 59 left, The 3 Doctors brought their past selves with them. During the final battle, Max was one of the many to vanish without trace. 5 Months Later, The 24th Doctor found Max living a normal life spared from the Daleks, with him was The 6th Doctor. They looked for clues and found The Rani, The 45th Doctor said for Max to stay on Earth, while he, The 7th Commander, The 28th Doctor and The 19th Doctor went to finish business with The Cybermen. The Doctors had returned and Max was cradling The Plague Doctor's body. Shortly after the explosions stopped, They were rescued and sent back to their TARDIS. Category:Characters